Geeks Can Have Some Fun!
by creseantmoon1592
Summary: when inuyasha breaks up with Kagome, she goes after someone better. This person happens to be his brother, the hot Sesshomaru. But inuyasha wants her back. if you love kikyo don't read .this is also my first story so give me feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: Heartbroken Nerd

Kagome sat on her bed and cried silent tears after boyfriend, Inuyasha, left. He had broken up with her in the worst possible way ever.

Flashback:

"Kagome we need to talk right now."

"What is it Yasha? You sound a little frustrated. You should be happy, it is our two month anniversary."

"Well I wanna break up. You are too damn geeky. I don't love you or in that case like you. I went out with you because of a bet."

Kagome looked at him like he was the man with two heads and ten feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE USING ME."

Inuyasha winced at the yelling in his dog ears. He silently hoped that she would just cry and run away. He never expected her to assault his dog ears.

Kagome's pimpled face turned beet red as she kept on yelling in his ears. Her black geeky glasses made her look like a nerd having a spasm. Her midnight blue hair fell around her face making her look pure evil. She did have a perfect figure, but no one ever notice do to the fact of her pimply face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

End of flashback.

Kagome called her friends to come to her house and they came in the matter of minutes when they heard her sadness in her voice. They came to her house and felt so mad when they heard the story.

Her friends were the three other geeks in the school. They were Sango, Ayame, and Eri.

Sango had a very great figure but people also only saw her really bad acne and braces. Her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail and her brown eyes with fierce anger. Ayame had reddish brown hair in two pony tails that went to her shoulders. She had the same problem as Kagome except she had braces. Eri had wavy black hair and it went to her shoulders. She had acne really bad and big glasses.

They sat around Kagome and looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh I'm gonna get him and beat him to pulp," Sango yelled.

Suddenly Ayame's eyes lit up with a brilliant idea. "Hey instead of beating him to pulp as he so deserves how about we get makeovers."

"That is the most-" Sango started to say but was cut off by Kagome.

"- the most brilliant idea you have ever came up with, but I should also find a new boyfriend. It is the perfect payback."

"I also know the best guy who is better than Inuyasha and it happens to be his handsome half-brother, Sesshomaru," Kagome said happily.

"That is great but how would Sesshomaru agree to all of this." Eri said.

" You'll see." Kagome stated slyly.

They all got into Kagome's car and then drove to the spa. When they got there, the people happily excepted them in there. When they came out they looked so beautiful that they didn't even look like themselves.

They could all see without their glasses, and their pimples were popped and they had smooth rosy faces. Their hairs was now as soft as silk and they all wore their hair down.

Next they went to the mall for a whole new wardrobe. They were in the mall when they heard Inuyasha's voice…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: I can't believe you

"Why is Inuyasha here with that slut Kikyo?" asked a curious Sango.

"oh well I really don't care. I despise him now with all my heart," Kagome said with venom in her voice.

Inuyasha thought he heard the voice of Kagome but he only saw four really hot girls picking out stylish clothes that looked expensive.

At school the next day:

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Eri looked truly gorgeous. Kagome had a tight black shirt that fit her like a second skin and showed all of her curves. The shirt read reading is for dummies, looks who reading now. She had a plaid hot pink and black that stopped right at mid-thigh. She topped her outfit off with hot pink and black converses. Sango had the same outfit except her skirt and converses were green and black. Ayame and Eri had the same exact out fit on which was black and blue of Ayame and red and black for Eri.

When they walked onto school grounds all of the boys heads turned and you could see drool. They walked in the school with their heads high and chatted happily. They were well aware of the envious stares of the girls and the lustful looks in the boys eyes.

They walked to their first class which was English. "Hello Ms. Kaede," they all said at the same time.

"Hello but I wasn't informed about four new students," she said with curious looks.

The girls were completely slacked-jawed but when they told Kaede who they were, the whole class was shocked. Inuyasha looked as though he was going to fainted, and his friend Miroku had a lecherous grin on his face.

They took their seats and Kagome's happened to be in front of Inuyasha. She didn't even look at him. When she bent to pick up the pin dropped( not on purpose), they got a good look at her thong and all the boys gave a loud whoop. Kagome quickly sent a glower at them all and they shut up quickly.

It quieted down until they heard Sango and Kagome yell, " HENTAI!!!!!" then came the loud slap that echoed the walls.

"It was so worth it," as Miroku nursed his bruised cheeks.

Once the class was over and they had to go to gym. In gym it was worse. The green shorts were way too short and they showed off some of their butts. The shirt was small and it stopped right over their bellybuttons.

Once they walked out the locker rooms all the boys stopped to give them lustful stares. They walked to the benches and waited for the teacher to come.

"Oh so here is the geeks trying to fit in," Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Oh so here is the slut that does everyone in her path," Kagome said with feigned innocence.

"Why you little lap dog. You're just mad that Inu dumped you for me," Kikyo said with a very wide grin.

"You're right," Kagome said to her friends and Inuyasha but Kikyo smiled," I'm angry because he went for HIV positive slut and not something better. Do you know how it makes me look when he could have a someone who throws out trash instead of the trash itself."

"Why you little wench! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that. You're just jealous that you got your sorry ass dumped!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome looked at him with so much venom that Sesshomaru and Naraku, who had just came up beside Inuyasha, slinked back a bit. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with Sango, Eri, and Ayame behind her looking fierce. Then with all of the fury she could muster up and punched dead in the face. He fell back and looked at her like she had grown two heads.

This set Kikyo off and she lunged at Kagome only to be punched by

Ayame. Of course, Kagura went for Ayame only to be punched by Sango and then flipped over by Eri.

Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Miroku pulled each of the girls away from each other. The only person they needed to get was Kagome and Kikyo from killing each other. It looked as though Kagome was winning because she had Kikyo by the hair and kept punching her in the face.

"This is so hot," Miroku whispered to Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. They had to agree. Kagome's shirt was ripped from the neck that exposed some of her black lacy bra. Her thong was showing and her shirt kept riding up further. Kikyo shirt was wide open and showed that she had a push up bra. Her thong was showing also.

Then the fight was over with the gym teacher grabbing them both. They all had detention for three hours after school. Kikyo had to go to the nurse because she had many bruises and cuts on her arms.

Inuyash just stared at Kagome's retreating figure. Sesshomaru was watching her intensely. Apparently he was really interested in her now.

Kagome and her friends looked as though they had not even argued, but Inuyasha's friends looked as though they were jumped by Godzilla.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Revenge is so Sweet.

They all sat in detention and was so angry. Inuyasha had a swollen black and blue nose. Kikyo had bite marks, bruises, and swollen eyes. Sesshomaru had one scratch mark on his neck. Miroku had a swollen cheek and a bite mark on his hand. Kouga had a scratched cheek. Kagome had a scratch on her wrist and a bite mark on her ankle. Sango had a small scratch on her leg. Ayame had a busted lip and Eri only a bruise on the arm.

They sat in detention and looked at each other's cliques as though they were dog shit. It was so silent but Kagome decided to listen to her cd player and sing. She started to sing her favorite song called _My Happy Ending_ by _Avril Lavigne:_

Lets talk this over

Its not like we're dead

Was it something I did

Or was you said

Don't leave hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high on such a breakable thread

You were all the thing I thought I knew

And thought we could be

You were every thing, everything that I wanted

You were meant to be

Supposed to be

But we lost it

I remember us so close to me

Just stay away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending.

So much for my happy ending.

You got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

This caused Inuyasha and the others look up at Kagome in wide eyes. She could really sing. Also, they knew who that song was for. Kagome felt the stares but didn't say anything instead she kept on singing:

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

We were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be

But we lost it

I remember me so close to me

Just stay away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Its nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

Thanks for pretending like I was the only one

Its nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching

Our down fall

She missed verses because she needed to breathe.

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

Out of a memory

You were so close to me

Just stay a way all this time

You were pretending so much for

My happy ending

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

Out of a memory

You were so close to me

Just stay away

All this time

You were pretending

So much for

My happy ending

Kagome finished the song to only get congratulated by her friends and some of the guys. The rest were slacked jawed which was Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagura.

"Don't go and try and make my Yasha feel sorry to come back to your crybaby ass." Kikyo yelled suddenly.

"I wouldn't want him back even if he begged me and gave me the stars," Kagome yelled back

What they didn't know was that he already had regrets when she walked into the school. He wanted her back and what she said didn't mean a thing because he always get what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: It's Time To Party!

Kagome walked down the street from detention without Sango, Eri, and Ayame, who decided to catch a ride with their parents. She walked with her iPod blasting in her ears, so she didn't notice a certain red Lamborghini pull up beside her. She only noticed when the person got out of the car and tapped her shoulder. Her face immediately went to a scowl.

"What do you want Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be looking on the corner for your little prostitute?" she asked with a mock of innocence.

"Take me back, baby. I know that I made a mistake now. So give me another chance, and I'll be so good to you," Inuyasha said with a fake smile that could make any girl faint. When he saw Kagome smile, he smiled back at her. He pulled her to him and just then when their lips were about to touch, Kagome grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin.

"That is so funny you actually thought that would work on me. Well think again because I am not that little punk I was before Spring Break," she said with the coldest voice that would have sent shivers down your back.

She looked back at his figure and smirked while walking away. Then she put her headphones back on and went her way leaving Inuyasha crouching into the ground.

There was a knock at the door so Kagome went to go and answer it. She was surprised to see Miroku at her door grinning. Then she looked down at what she was wearing and saw that it was really small boy short underwear and a really tight black shirt that said "Do you love 'em, they're new". Miroku apparently loved them because that was what he was staring at.

"Perv, my face is like up here not there. So what do you want or did you come to bother," she asked annoyed.

"Sorry but I wanted to invite you to my party tonight at around Midnight," he asked.

"Cool!! I am definitely coming but can I bring my friends," she asked with a sweet seductive smile when she saw him look weird. One look made him nod his head yes like a chicken.

"Thanks Miroku!!!" she yelled then closed the door right on his face.

She immediately called Sango and told her to call Eri and Ayame and tell them that we are going to a party. They came immediately over and threw bags of clothes on the bed of Kagome and they found outfits.

Sango picked out a bra-ish shirt out that was white and had long flare out sleeves with low waist jeans on and white heels. Ayame wore a green tank top that stopped right under her breasts. She then had on a jean skirt that stopped about three inches from her butt. She completed this with green heels. Eri had a pink strapless shirt that stopped above her rib cage and she had a tight black pair of caprees. Kagome had on an outfit like Sango but her shirt was fire red with sparkles on it. She had on a black jean shorts on that were really short. They were a sight for sore eyes without looking sluttish.

They applied make up and got into Sango's jeep.

They pulled up to the party, which was in a mansion, and got out happily. They walked into the door and they felt all the eyes on her and they ignored them. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. When Inuyasha walked in, he almost fell over at the four hot girls on the floor dancing like professionals. Then he noticed it as the 'geeks' and Kagome was one of them.

Sesshomaru saw the four girls come in and immediately recognized one of the girls' intoxicating sent that he recognized too well as Kagome. He walked over to her in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance behind her.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," he whispered seductively into her ear and made her turn around really fast.

"Hello your self. You wanna dance with me or behind me?" she asked teasingly and he smirked.

"What ever you like Kagome," the way he said her name made her shiver nicely.

Everything was going perfectly until a specific hanyou decided to interrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter five: Give up already!

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha screamed in between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked as if she was about to kill him with her bare hands. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked as though nothing happened. His expressionless face gave away nothing but in his eyes you could see that he was terribly angry.

"What the hell Inuyasha? I don't date you anymore. Remember? You broke up with me for that porn star over there dancing all over that guy," Kagome yelled back in his face.

" What do you mean dancing on some guy?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over to see his little slut grinding a guy and doing things that should be done in privacy to him. He turned back to Kagome and said, "I'll deal with her later. So Sesshomaru why are you dancing on my girl?"

" What do you mean your girl? For one thing, I belong to no one. You have no right to tell me what and what I can't do. If you ever try to pull this again, I will whoop your sorry half breed ass all over freakin' Tokyo. Do you got that?" Kagome yelled right into his sensitive doggy ears.

Sesshomaru for one was shocked because he had never seen a woman so mad. Sesshomaru decided that he should cut in now.

"How bout I take you home Kagome?"

"Nah! I'm goin to stay but if this no good half breed come near me again, he is goin to lose something dear and near to him," Kagome growled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha on the other hand was flabbergasted( I love this word). He had never seen her so angry. So he just huffed and went after his whore Kikyo who was still lap dancing that guy with long curly hair.

Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to get a drink and they were idly chatting by the kitchen counter.

"Are you having fun at this party?" Sesshomaru asked in a low baron tone.

"Sort of. I thought it would be more exciting but since my girls ditched me for some hot guys then I guess I'm stuck with you," she replied teasingly.

"You wound me," Sesshomaru stated with a mock of sadness.

"Aw poor baby do you want me to make you feel betta," she said as if talking to a child in pain.

"I sure would," Sesshomaru muttered lowly.

" What was that Sesshomaru? I didn't catch that," Kagome asked.

"Ugh? I didn't say anything. Maybe your hearing is going bad," he teased playfully.

They both laughed at this. They talked for a bit more about how they need to pep this party up a bit. Then Kouga ran passed chasing Ayame who was squealing like a little toddler. This made Kagome fall right on Sesshomaru who was knocked down in the process.

They realized there position and immediately fixed it and got up quickly. Kagome blushed really quickly but as again Sesshomaru looked as though this happened everyday. When Kagome finally met Sesshomaru's eyes she was transfixed on how beautiful he looked there.

Out of no where, they were kissing passionately the next minute. They stopped kissing two minutes later and they looked into each other's eyes. Even though Sesshomaru's face was emotionless, his eyes were glazed over by a sudden happiness. Kagome felt the look in his eyes were contagious and she started to smile like a fool.

They left the party when it was still going and they didn't notice the four pair of jealous eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter six: Trouble brewing

"Oh my god! Where did you and Mr. Ice Prince go off to?" asked Sango as she gave Kagome a playful look.

" You are such a perv! All we did was talk in his car and maybe a little bit of kissing," Kagome said the last part with a shy, quiet voice.

" I so knew it! You thought you were so slick. Maybe this plan will work out really well," Sango said.

" Well there is a problem now because I actually like him now and I don't want this to be a plan now," Kagome said sheepishly.

OMG! I can't even believe it. This is so great I can't wait til Ayame and Eri hear this!"

"Sesshomaru! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha screamed as he ran down the mansion hallways looking through all of the woods.

Out of no where Sesshomaru stepped out of the library and looked very bored. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Where did you and Kagome go last night after the party?"

"That little brother is none of your concern. It is though that your ex is a very good kisser indeed," he answered smugly.

"Why you little bastard. I can't believe that you would go after Kagome after I just dumped her," Inuyasha yelled right back.

"It is not like I forced her to kiss me brother. No. She was actually very happy and willing to kiss me. Now if you don't mind, I have a date with the lovely Kagome at the mall," Sesshomaru said impassively.

Sesshomaru simply walked down the hallway to his room to get ready. Inuyasha didn't see the smirk that graced his lips as he walked away from the bewildered hanyou. _I have to break them up at the mall so Kagome will come crying back to me,_ Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome's door and knocked on it. He waited and then the door opened up to reveal a little boy that decided must be her brother.

"Hello. You must be here to get Kagome. She just getting ready but I guess she wouldn't mind you going to her room. Oh yeah, my name is Souta what is yours?"

"Sesshomaru. My name is Sesshomaru."

Souta brought Sesshomaru to Kagome's room and he sat down on the bed and looked around. It looked like every teenager's room. It was pink and flowery with a desk.

Then he saw that there was a bathroom connected to her room. She must be in the shower, he thought. He saw a lot of steam coming out of the bathroom and a fragrance of cherry blossoms. He laid back on the bed and smelled her aroma all around. He sighed. He was too caught up in the smell to notice the door open and out came a naked Kagome with a really small towel barely covering her.

Kagome then noticed that she was not alone in her room and looked at her bed to see Sesshomaru looking at her through half shut eyes. On his face was a smirk and her face grew red in embarrassment.

"Get the hell out of my room! I'm naked!" she screamed.

"Well I can see that just alright now don't you think," he added.

"What are you doing in my room?" she yelled

"I think it is pretty obvious that I am lying down," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my gosh! Be serious and get out of my room," she screeched. This made Sesshomaru wince because Kagome forgot that he was a demon and yelled to loud.

"What ever!" he calmly got up and walked out and into the living room.

In about ten minutes, Kagome down the stairs and she looked very nice. She wore a t-shirt that was purple and black. It had only one sleeve and it had a thumb piece. To complete it she had dark jeans and her hair was in a loose bun. She looked very stunning. Sesshomaru just hoped that their date had no interruptions.


End file.
